


FrostBitten

by Inu_Sama



Series: GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Acting, Amnesia, BAMF Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Evil Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hearing Voices, Ice Demon Jack Frost, M/M, Past Character Death, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: It didn't take long for the cold to seep into his bones, thread through his ribs with careful fingers and capture his burning heart in a positively excruciating grip that would have made him scream if he were able to draw enough breath.





	1. The Rise

"Just a little more, Ashy, you're almost there." Jack crooned, inching forward on the ice even as it grumbled ominously beneath his weight. He met wide, terrified green eyes so much like his own that it was like looking in a mirror and he smiled. 

It was tentatively returned and Jack held out the end of his staff, waiting for chubby little arms to grab hold of it before he wrenched it to the side with a grunt.

His little sister screamed when she hit the snowbank and realised what he'd done, reaching out to him as the ice finally cracked completely. But it was futile, as he'd known it would be when he first saw the ice chip under Ash's skates. 

He'd accepted it, his life for hers, and so he only grinned at her in response to her cries. It wasn't the first time he'd had to put on a brave face for her, but he was quickly realising in the back of his mind that it would most certainly be the last. He had to make it count, then.

"I love you!" He managed before he was plunged into the inky depths beneath and the air was pushed out of his lungs. Icy water rushed all too eagerly down his nose and throat to replace it, filling his lungs so quickly that he could only writhe, clawing at his face and neck to just get the water out-- _ get it out! _ \--but it was no use. 

The last of his breath bubbled to the thick sheets of ice above him as he sank deeper and deeper into the abyss, filling every available crevice until Jack wasn't even sure anymore if there  _ was  _ a time before the water.

It didn't take long for the cold to seep into his bones, thread through his ribs with careful fingers and capture his burning heart in a positively  _ excruciating  _ grip that would have made him scream if he were able to draw enough breath. 

Paralyzed and turning a sickly shade of blue at the lips, Jack felt his agonised mind finally start to quiet. He welcomed the darkness, draped it around himself like a cloak until all he knew was the sluggish stubborn beat of his heart.

It wasn't long before the cold took that too. 

 

When he came to awareness again, he was cold--but not unpleasantly so, in fact it felt…. _ right _ . Like he was always meant to be this way and now that he was, everything was in the right place. Jack dragged in his first full breath in decades as he gazed up at the Moon, almost squinting in its brightness.

**_Too bright_ ** a voice whispered in the back of his mind, both foreign and so overwhelmingly  _ familiar  _ that he couldn't find it in himself to be alarmed at its presence. His back touched the now unmarred ice and Jack let out a happy little sigh, digging the pads of his fingers into the glassy surface. 

The Moon glowed brighter for a moment, beams of light cascading down through the trees and onto his ivory skin. Wisps of information pressed against his mind like tiny warm fingertips, too light for him to grab onto before they were gone and the Moon dulled behind some clouds.

**_Not enough_ ** The voice tsked as it too tried and failed to hold onto the miniscule 'gift' that seemed determined to elude them.

"When had anything ever been easy for us?" Jack muttered as he reluctantly sat up and his fingers brushed against something solid. He looked down and felt his brows rise. 

Jack picked up his staff and felt a rush of power flood him - he dropped it immediately of course but he could still feel that well of power buzzing just under his skin.

He knew it was his, even if he didn't have a clue how. In fact…

He didn't know  _ anything _ .


	2. 300 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, but inspiration for this fic has hit a dry spell

He knew Pitch wouldn't win.

That was why Jack had turned him down when he'd come sniffing around his Lake for allies - plus, he had a  _ way  _ more entertaining gig as a 'Guardian' now. The fools were too far up the Old Man's arse to have heard of his reputation and thought he was a simple, but more importantly harmless frost spirit. If they knew who he really was, well, they'd probably drop their little spat with the Nightmare King toot sweet.

"But we could be  _ great  _ together, Frost~" Pitch purred, chilled fingers gliding across the pale skin of Jack's collarbone as he stalked around his prey like a particularily evil hyena. Jack caught Pitch's wrist before it could wander any further, filling the King's veins with sparks of ice - not enough to do any damage, but enough to make it painful.

"You know me, my...reputation. Tell me - why on earth would you think I would team up with the  _ losing  _ side?" He said harshly as Pitch hissed and wrenched his now stinging arm out of his grip. They glared at each other as the taller spirit moved back into sight.

It wasn't long before Pitch was back to his suave self though, playing the charmer, the manipulator and the schemer instead of the violent sociopath Jack knew was skittering along the underside of his skin like electricity. Ready to come out at the slightest charge. Jack had to give it to him, even on the backfoot, the man recovered quickly. 

"Oh? And how are you so sure I'm to lose?" The Nightmare King cocked his head to the side like a feral cat deciding when to pounce. Jack let out a bitter laugh, taking those few steps until they were breathing the same frigid mountain air. His hands came up to cradle each side of the Nightmare King's face with uncharacteristic gentleness that was at odds with the hard caste to his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart don't you know?" Jack whispered almost mockingly sweet, voice dripping with venomous pity and condescention. Pitch was barely breathing by the time Jack leaned in until his lips only just brushed the shell of his ear, the smaller spirit standing on tip-toes in order to reach.

**_"The villains never win."_ ** Jack hissed coldly, using a burst of icy wind to push Pitch off the side of the cliff without warning. With a short, strangled shout of surprise, the Nightmare King disappeared behind the lingering cloudcover below the peaks.

"I want to enjoy my freedom for as long as I can, Pitch! Fate is never so kind to people like us as to give us everything we want!" Jack shouted over the edge, sure in the knowledge the spirit was able to save himself. There was the malicious whinny of a familiar horse from down below and Jack knew it was his time to disappear.

So, with a flick of his fingers, the wind picked him up and he soared over the edge with confidence, on the fastest current heading away from the mountain.


End file.
